I shall Believe
by Quezacolt
Summary: In the end, it doesn’t matter who you are, but what your made of. ElizabethxTeyla Friendship.


I shall believe

Summary: In the end, it doesn't matter who you are, but what your made of. Teyla/Elizabeth Friendship.

Spoilers: Everything up to Allies, season two.

John/Elizabeth mentioned relationship, Teyla/Ronan

You were everything I ever wanted to be. We are both leaders by nature. I lead my people, well, not as much anymore, but once I guarded their lives against the wraith, negotiated for our food and kept my people as my people, not as food for higher beings. You on the other hand, rule over Atlantis. You are everything I know I can never be. Cool and calculating, you make the hard decisions I know I can never make. You sacrifice one for hundreds, but I still see the haunted look in your eyes, just a flash now and then.

I respect you more then I have anyone in my life just for being you. You are amazing. You don't hesitate in your resolve, and you show no remorse afterwards. Your eyes hold secrets, that I know. I know you don't sleep at night, it's why you began wearing this 'make-up' you once told me about. I remember how I was shocked, apon seeing you one day with black around your eyes. I suggested you had Malt'k, a common aliment in which the only cure is to eat the root of Hannfa for three days. You laughed and took me in for a 'lesson' and I was amused to see how far Earthlings go to look different. Your entire appearance changed in one day when you told me your 'battery operated hair-straightener' (no idea what it is, I just humored you) had finally died, and although when the Daedalus arrived at Atlantis, I noticed you never changed your style back to it's original. Perhaps because John Sheppard complimented you on it when he saw you on that first day, he looked like he had been hit in the jaw, and I saw your smile.

I see the way you keep yourself apart from everyone else, just a little. You're a leader, and you know how uncomfortable people are when you attend their social functions. You avoid them off-hours and when invited to go to dinner with a group, or a movie session, you decline. You don't eat enough, I know you forget, so I took it apon myself to make sure you eat at least one meal a day. I don't disturb you when John is missing, on the rare account I'm not helping in his rescue. I know you want to be left alone. When people compliment you, you look flustered and I know your humble.

When John began turning into the creature similar to the Wraith, I found you crumpled outside his quarters, your hand on the cold metal. Your eyes were filled with tears, but I knew you would never let them show. I hugged you then, and I think for the first time you saw me as a friend, as you broke down in my arms. You told me you 'care for John. A lot more then allowed' and I knew. You were in love with him. The side glances, the hand touches, the secret language you seemed to share. When told to hunt him down and kill him if necessary, I look to you and see the thing I fear, your eyes have broken through the defenses and I see the unadulterated fear, the unease and the hope shining through. I know your thinking along the lines of 'maybe if I find him first, I'll manage to convince him to come back safely. He still has to be there somewhere.' And I glare, wordlessly warning you against your plan. With the hope you won't do anything stupid I run, leaving to hunt down your love like an animals whose life is to be extinguished.

When we found him the cure, the eggs and we brought John back to Atlantis, I see you peering worriedly from the Gateroom, eyeing his unconscious form on Ronan's shoulder with trepidation. I nod to you and you relax, he will be fine, I know it and now you do.

When John lies in the bed, slowly changing back to his human form, I know you sit with him during the night, when he's asleep. He awakens weeks later and you are there, the first genuine smile I have seen in weeks gracing your face and I could swear it lights up the room. When you talk to Carson, John's eyes follow you and I know he cares for you too. Before you return, he messes up his hair a little more and when you return to his bedside to grasp his hand, I see your smile grows a little more when you notice. I don't think you even notice, as your eyes drink in his features and I feel riveted, I feel like I'm intruding on this private moment, but something stops my from turning away.

When the day returns where the Wraith have arrived, a proposition in their eyes, I know you are nervous. But John tells you it's our only choice, and I know you take his opinion only second to your own. You agree but when the Daedalus returns with news John Sheppard is missing and McKay and Ronan kidnapped, I see your coming apart at the seams. But your looking at me, seeing my utter despair for Ronan in my eyes and you smile reassuringly and I know your the strongest woman I've ever seen.

The greatest leader I've ever met.

The truest friend I've ever had.

For that, I am thankful.

Fin.


End file.
